Now I will be the kitten
by SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower
Summary: Tweek dejara de ser el ratoncito, pare ser quien capture al gatito. Dedicado a Sakuchan16 por su cumpleaños! :D...¿Tendra este fic lemmon? Twaig


**Hola! ¿Cómo han estado mis lectores? Espero que bien n_n este fic le dedico a Sakuchan16 por su cumpleaños que…ya paso U.u si golpéenme por ser como soy xD pero ella ya me perdono y me dijo que hiciera un Twaig xD si asi es: Tweek seme y un lindo Craig uke xD**

**¡APOYEMOS QUE HAYA MAS SUKE!**

**South Park no me pertenece, en cambio la historia si**

**-o-o-o-o**

Now I will be the kitten

P.O.V TWEEK

¡Dios! Todo esto es una mierda: la escuela es una mierda, mi casa es una mierda, mis amigos son una mierda, ¡todos quienes me rodean son una mierda!...esperen si deseo que alguien se muera… ¡DEMASIADA PRESION! No puedo desear que alguien se muera me llevarían a la cárcel y me violarían, mejor olvido eso.

Hoy mi día no a sido muy bueno que digamos, trate de trabajar bien en la cafetería de mis padres ¿y que hice? Rompí los vasos de café y todo porque un cliente estaba discutiendo con su novia…que ridículo soy.

Ahora me dirijo a mi casa, mis padres me "despidieron" del trabajo por el desastre que hice, pero sé que me volverán a llamar…es una rutina.

Mi celular empieza a timbrar y juro que casi me da un paro cardiaco… ¡ME TOMO POR DESAPERCIBIDO!, joder, quien llama ahora. Clyde. ¡Dios no puedo descansar nunca!

_-¡Gha!, ¿Aló?_

_-¡Tweek, ven ahora mismo!, Craig se esta peleando con un tipo-_

_-¡Gha! ¡¿Qué?, Dios ¡Demasiada presión! Ahora mismo voy…¿Dónde están?_

_-Estoy con Token en la cafetería del centro, Tratamos de separarlos pero Craig no se deja… ¡WAAA! LO VA A MATAR ¡APURA TWEEK!_

_-No llores Clyde..¿Clyde?..¡Gah!..¡¿Clyde!, mierda._

Clyde me colgó y ahora seguro esta llorando como un marica, ¿Qué hago? Voy o no voy…Mejor no voy, muchos problemas por hoy.

**-o-o-o-o-**

No puedo creer que ahora mismo estoy corriendo al centro, ¡carajo! Esto es mucha presión era que vaya por un café antes. Pero ya que.

Juro por Dios que matare a Craig antes de que cante un gallo.

Llegue al dichoso lugar ¿Y saben que me encuentro? Me encuentro a Craig todo molido a golpes con un tipo que no conozco…Esperen es…es… ¡Dios es el bravucón que me estaba acosando la semana pasada! ¡Demasiada presión! Debo ir más rápido.

-¡Craig! ¡Gha! Ya déjalo, déjalo… ¡DEJALO CARAJO!-No pude evitarlo tenia miedo y grite sin mas.

-¿Tweek?...yo lo siento es que ese tipejo estaba... ¡Auch!-

-Dios Craig mira como te dejo el ¡Gha! Tipejo-

Por fin cuando Carlos, el nuevo bravucón de la escuela, lo dejo y se marcho con sus estúpidos amigos…me ofrecí a llevar a Craig a mi casa ¿Qué podía hacer? Según tengo entendido el me defendió… ¿Podría ser mas tierno, Craig?

-Lo siento-susurro justo cuando habíamos llegado a mi casa.

-No te preocupes, me defendiste ¡Gha! Eso es mucho para mi- respondí mientras que sonreía…aunque mis ligeros temblores me impedían hacer una sonrisa normal.

Entre a mi casa ayudando a Craig a subir a mi cuarto. Justo cuando llegamos lo tumbe en mi cama y el simplemente de aferro a mi almohada como un niño pequeño…se veía tan… ¿violable?... ¿comestible?...

¡PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! Violar a Craig seria demasiada presión…pero que se sentirá si…

-Oye Craig, si te hago algo ¡Gha! ¿no te molestarias?-

-¿Molestarme?, pero Tweek tu no haces nada que me moleste ¿Por qué pregun...?-

No me resiste, me tire en su encima sentándome a horcajadas sobre su entrepierna, sintiendo como el empezaba a ponerse erecto.

Lo bese como si eso dependiera mi vida mientras bajaba mi mano y sacaba su camisa.

Hoy yo sere el ratoncito que caze al gatito y esta vez lo hare mio.

Aunque fuera demasiada presión.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**¡Lo termine! Dios mi imaginación se fue con todo esto U.u ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKUCHAN16! Se que falto el lemmon T-T pero me dio vergüenza pero para recompensar lo sucedido agreguen esto:**

"**Luego de muchos besos Tweek viola a Craig poniéndolo en todas las posiciones que existen teniendo así un seño loco!" xD**

**Espero que te haya gustado a ti y a las demás lectoras que se tomaron su valioso tiempo en leerlo…Muchas gracias :D**

**¡Apoyemos mas al suke! xD**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
